Bumblebee's adventure
by Desteny star
Summary: When the Elite guard didn't accept Bumblebee into the team, he leaves to be alone for sometime.But when Bumblebee comes back he sees that they were all attacked by a virus, its up to Bumblebee alone now to save the day. The story is better than summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Kid:**

**Authors note: This is what happens when your imagination runs wild after watching a new episode of transformers animated. No mean comments and I don't own any of the characters.**

In the autobot base in Earth:

It was a huge day for the autobots, finally they were going to be accepted in the Elite guard, honorary elite guards it every bots dream,  
"Bulkhead just think, tomorrow my dream to be part of the Elite guard will finally come true" said Bumblebee happily,  
"I can't wait" said Bulkhead, he didn't care much of it, his dream is to be a space bridge builder.  
Bumblebee could hardly keep his emotion,  
"Hey Sari" said Bumblebee,  
"Hey Bumblebee, tomorrow is a big day" said Sari,  
"Ya" agreed Bumblebee,  
"After the ceremony You and Me will party till dawn" said Sari,  
"Ya" shouted Bumblebee.

Next morning:

Bumblebee had dreams, dreams about being an Elite gaurd, saving the day, being the best of the best.  
That's when an alarm clock woke up Bumblebee,  
"Its morning, I have to get ready" Bumblebee said to himself, he went to polish his armor and get a fresh coat of wax to look shiny new,  
"Alright, I'm good and ready to go" said Bumblebee as he stared at the mirror one more time before leaving.  
There was the Elite guard they had a pod behind them, the ceremony began,  
"Optimus, come here and accept your honor" said Ultra Magnus, Optimus came up he entered the pod, when Optimus came out of the pod he was wearing a new armor, way cooler than the one he had, he was taller, his colors were inverted, were it was red it was now blue and were it was blue was now red and he had the Elite guard symbol,  
"Welcome to the Elite guard" whispered Jazz as Optimus stood next to Sentinal.  
Then it was Prowl, he entered the pod and when he came out he had a new armor, unlike Prowls old one, his new one made him look like a samurai warrior, but not to much, it was dark green and brown and like Optimus he had the elite gaurd symbol, then it was Bulkhead and lastly it was Ratchet.  
"Uh, what you guys did knew how to give me the honor" said Bumblebee,  
"Sorry Bumblebee, but you'll not be joining the Elite guard rank" said Ultra Magnus,  
"Haha and I though here that you didn't have a sense of humor" said Bumblebee,  
"I'm sorry but I'm serious" said Ultra magnus,  
"But why?" asked Bumblebee with big teary optics,  
"Because your a bumbler" shouted Sentinal.  
"Its not because of that Bumblebee, your a kid, your not ready for the elite guard, when you grow up we will consider letting you join the elite guard" said Ultra magnus,  
"Oh I get it" Bumblebee said sadly as he walked away.

Later that day:

Bumblebee was in the now abandoned autobot base,  
"Hey Bumblebee I heard what happen, I'm sorry" said Sari,  
"Its okay" said Bumblebee forcing a smile,  
"I know lets go out to eat, eating always cheers me up" said Sari.  
After packing a can of oil Bumblebee and Sari went to go out, they got some food for Sari and went to eat at the park after an hour or so,  
"Wow your wright Sari, eating always cheers people up" said Bumblebee,  
"Ya it does" said Sari as she curled up next to Bumblebee and they fell asleep.

On Cybertron:

Long arm, a decepticon in disguise went to hatch his diabolical plan,  
"Soon the autobots will be nothing but mere slaves to us the decepticons" said Long arm as he changed into Shockwave, he had uploaded something to the armors of the elite guard.

On Earth the next morning:

Bumblebee and Sari woke up, it was already morning,  
"Aww man, we fell asleep, my dad is going to kill me" said Sari worried,  
"Its okay, I'll drive you home" said Bumblebee as he took her home.  
When Bumblebee got back to the base he saw it was full with panicking mechs,  
"Whats going on?" asked Bumblebee,  
"Its Ultra magnus, he has fallen into some sort of statis lock" said Jazz,  
"Yes then it was Sentinal and then Optimus" said Prowl, suddenly they heard a shout  
"Its Ratchet, he is in statis lock too" said Jetfire,  
"Its not only happening here, its happening back in Cybertron too" said Jetstorm.  
"Their the elite guard, I should leave them alone" though Bumblebee as he left the room and walk into Ratchets room, anger and frustration started growing inside of his spark as he started punching the wall until something caught his eye, it was a document, Bumblebee read it and saw it was the antidote for the strange virus,  
"Jazz, Prowl, Bulkhead, I know where to find the antidote" shouted Bumblebee as he entered the room to find Jazz and Prowl in statis lock,  
"Its just you and me little buddy" said Bulkhead,  
"Look the virus can only enter the systems of the autobots when their transfered by upgrades" said Bumblebee,  
"So we are all infected by it, except you" said Bulkhead,  
"But there is an antidote, its here on Cybertron on a place called the destiny falls" said Bumblebee,  
"Bumblebee, don't you know where that is?" asked Bulkhead,  
"No, where?" said Bumblebee,  
"Its on the decepticon side of the planet" said Bulkhead.  
"But I have to get the antidote" complained Bumblebee no matter how scared he was,  
"Fine" said Bulkhead as he activated a space bridge,  
"Sorry Bulkhead you can't come" said Bumblebee,  
"Why?" asked Bulkhead,  
"Your infected and I don't want you to get hurt" said Bumblebee,  
"Be careful" said Bulkhead as he activated the portal,  
" Keep contact with me or Sari" said Bulkhead,  
"Wish me luck" said Bumblebee as he went through the portal.

**To be continued.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Decepticon side of the world:**

**Authors note: Hope you enjoy this chapter, Bumblebee is going to get some help from an unexpected bot.**

In Cybertron:

Fear started rising in Bumblebee spark, he was in the decepticon side, a side he never though he would go,  
"Bumblebee!, Bumblebee where are you?" asked Sari through his communicator,  
"Sari is that you?" asked Bumblebee,  
"Yes, What's going on?, all of the autobots are sleeping" said Sari,  
"Its a long story and I don't have time to explain" said Bumblebee as he began to walk to Destiny falls.  
According to the files Bumblebee download Destiny falls were only a three earth days away by ship, but since Bumblebee is going walking it would be six Earth days,  
"I wish I could fly, maybe then I would be able to get there faster" though Bumblebee, secretly Bumblebee envied Jetfire and Jetstorm, he would love to find out what it feels like to fly, the closest he got to flying is using his rocket boosters,  
"Wait a minute, my rocket boosters" thought Bumblebee as he transformed and sped off over bumps and cracks,  
"Now this is more like it" Bumblebee said out loud, suddenly some decepticons spotted him.  
"What is this autobot doing here?" one of them asked,  
"Who cares, he is going down" said another one as he begin shooting Bumblebee,  
"Hey watch the paint job" shouted Bumblebee as he dodge the attacks.  
For not watching where he was going Bumblebee hit a wall, he was trapped,  
"Your doomed autobot" said a decepticon,  
"Not quite" said a voice as he shot at the decepticons, it was Lockdown,  
"Lockdown" said Bumblebee panicking,  
"Don't worry little bot, I mean you no harm" said Lockdown,  
"Why did you help me?" asked Bumblebee,  
"Cause you are know where Destiny falls is and I don't" said Lockdown.  
Bumblebee took a pause,  
"Look I'll make you a deal, if you get me to Destiny falls I promise that I won't hurt you and I'll take you home" said Lockdown,  
"Why do you even want to go there?" questioned Bumblebee,  
"Cause that dumb virus ruined my upgrades and equipment" answered Lockdown angrily.  
That was a good enough reason for Bumblebee so he nodded and followed Lockdown to his ship,  
"Okay where too?" asked Lockdown,  
"Go east, thirty degrees south and fifty degrees west" said Bumblebee, Lockdown placed the coordinates and the ship took off,  
"Don't worry guys I'll save you all" thought Bumblebee as they sped off.

In Earth:

Sari was worried sick about Bumblebee, she knew he was the only one that could get the antidote now, how much she wished to be with him, to make sure he was safe, but what would happen if he didn't make it,  
"No, I have to believe he can make it, believe in him like nobody has ever" though Sari as she looked at the portal,  
"I will be here when you come home Bumblebee, no matter if your an Elite guard or not, I believe you can make it" said Sari and then she screamed  
"Bumblebee you can do it, I know you can, so don't give up!", somehow she felt that Bumblebee could listen to her.

Back on Cybertron:

Bumblebee felt kinda intimidated about Lockdown, he didn't knew what was scarier, his face or the hook he had,  
"Lunch time sharkbait" said Lockdown as he gave Bumblebee a can of oil,  
"My name is Bumblebee" said Bumblebee taking the can,  
"Well not as long as your in my ship sharkbait" said Lockdown as he drank down his oil, annoyed Bumblebee drank his oil down.  
Later it was late,  
"Better rest up sharkbait, we have a big day ahead of us" said Lockdown as he lay down his berth, too afraid Bumblebee slept on the ground where he though that Lockdown couldn't get him so easely, as he dream, he dreamed about his friends back home,  
"Are they alright?, will I make it?" Bumblebee asked himself, all he could do now is go to Destiny falls and see what happens.

**To be continued.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Whats my destiny?:**

**Authors note: I hope you enjoy this chapter. Remember no mean comments.**

In Cybertron:

There was total chaos not only the Elite guard, but all of the autobots were affected by the virus too,  
"Megatron, I managed to download the virus on all autobot upgrades " said Shockwave,  
"Excellent, keep up the good work and if there is one failure I will personally rip your spark off" threaten Megatron as he logged off.  
Shockwave wasn't scared, because he thought that all of the autobots had received the virus, but how wrong he was for there was one bot who could stop them.

Somewhere on Cybertron:

Bumblebee and Lockdown made it, it was destiny falls,  
"This is it" said Bumblebee,  
"Finally" said Lockdown as he and Bumblebee left the ship, they weren't alone there was a bot there,  
"Have you come here to see your destiny?" he asked, this bot was neutral, he looked like a ninja bot only that he was probably older than Ratchet, he was covered in a cloak.  
Bumblebee looked at Lockdown and nodded,  
"Follow me" said that bot as he went into the waterfall, Bumblebee and Lockdown followed, inside of the waterfall was a cave that was lit by fires, on the other side was a garden, it was filled with trees, bushes and flowers, there was a small water fall there too, it ended at a small lake, they stopped in front of it and the old bot said  
"Before you see your destiny you must pass three tests, each one will determine whether you are wordy or not",  
"What happens if were not?" asked Bumblebee,  
"Then you'll be punished like someone who is evil" answered the old bot.  
Bumblebee glubed nervously and Lockdown asked  
"When do we start?",  
"Tomorrow, so get some rest" answered the old bot,  
"Whats your name?" asked Bumblebee,  
"Its Cronos" answered the old bot before leaving, it was already late at night, Bumblebee was nervous the success of the journey depended on the results of the test.  
"Bumblebee, Bumblebee, are you there?" said Sari using her communicator,  
"Yes I'm here" answered Bumblebee,  
"Bumblebee have you found the destiny falls?" asked Sari,  
"Yes, but I need to pass a test" answered Bumblebee,  
"Bumblebee I know that you'll pass the test and I'll be waiting for you" said Sari before she hung up, he lay down on the soft grass before falling into a deep sleep.

Next morning:

Bumblebee woke up,  
"Good morning young bot, had a good sleep" said Cronos as he appeared, he gave Bumblebee some oil,  
"Ya, I had" said Bumblebee,  
"Now the first test will begin" said Cronos as he and Bumblebee went to the lake,  
"There you are sharkbait" said Lockdown,  
"Look I'm not going to argue" said Bumblebee as they quiet down.  
"Bot, the first test is to answer truthfully this question, Why is the reason you guys came here?" said Cronos, Lockdown was the first to answer  
"I came here to get the antidote for a virus which I will use on my equipment", Cronos nodded and then he stared at Bumblebee  
"I came here to get the antidote for my friends back home" said Bumblebee,  
"Its good, now the next test will begin tomorrow" said Cronos before disappearing again.  
"That's it, what happen to the consequences if we fail?" said Lockdown, Bumblebee just shrugged.

Meanwhile:

Megatron was preparing his troops for the invasion,  
"Sir" said a decepticon as he came in,  
"What is it?" asked Megatron angrily,  
"An autobot has been spotted on our side of the planet" the decepticon informed,  
"An autobot, without the virus" said Megatron,  
"That's not all, he is Bumblebee" said the decepticon.  
Megatron smiled, he didn't have to worry what threat could Bumblebee posses against the decepticons, let alone a whole army?

Later that day:

"Today it will be your second test, I need you two to solve this riddle, it says one bot is an autobot, the other is a decepticon, but there all..." said Cronos, Lockdown was the first to answer  
"But there all enemies", Cronos shook his head and looked at Bumblebee, he though and thanks to Optimus the answer came to him  
"There all transformers" he said, Cronos shook his head and said  
"Tomorrow will be the last test so rest up" and he left.  
"What is the point on all of these meaningless questions and answers?" asked Lockdown,  
"I don't know, but I have a feeling that will find out soon" said Bumblebee.

**To be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Final test:**

**Authors note: Lets see if Bumblebee succeeds.**

On Cybetron:

Bumblebee woke up, he was still tiered but something was telling him that he needed to wake up,  
"I'm glad that you decided to join us for the final test" said Cronos,  
"Okay" said Bumblebee as he followed Cronos,  
"Good morning sharkbait" greeted Lockdown, Bumblebee ignored him and listened to Cronos words  
"This will be the final test, it will depend on this one, approached", Bumblebee and Lockdown got near.  
"What do you want to do with the water?" asked Cronos,  
"I want to use it for my upgrades" said Lockdown,  
"You two are nothing ,but selfish tranformers that care about nothing but themselves, so be gone" said Cronos angrily.  
Bumblebee's anger rose into his spark and he shouted  
"That is not my reason for this journey, I came here to save my friends, the water is for them, its the only thing that can save them, I don't care what you say I am going to get some of that water!", Cronos smiled at him and asked  
"How much do you care about you friends?",  
"A lot more than you think" answered Bumblebee, the lake began to glow when Bumblebee said it, Cronos smile got wider as he said  
"Young bot you pass the test",  
"You mean.." began Bumblebee,  
"I didn't needed convincing, it was the destiny falls" said Cronos,  
"You mean the water is alive" said Bumblebee,  
"Yes" said Cronos as he let Bumblebee get closer to the lake.  
Lockdown was angry he shouted  
"What about me?" shouted Lockdown as he pushed Bumblebee aside and stared at the water, only to be stopped by some sort of fire,  
"I warn you, now you shall be punished like someone who is bad" said Cronos as Lockdown disappeared.  
Bumblebee didn't wanted to know what happen to Lockdown,  
"Go ahead" said Cronos as he gave Bumblebee a big canteen, he filled it with water,  
"Young bot are you sure you don't want to see your destiny?" asked Cronos,  
"Yes I'm sure, I just need the water" said Bumblebee,  
"Let me offer to take you home" said Cronos as he opened a portal to Earth,  
"I wish you the greatest luck on Cybertron" said Cronos as Bumblebee used the portal to go back to Earth.

On Earth:

Like Sari promised, she was waiting for him,  
"Bumblebee, I knew you could do it" Sari said happily as she hugged Bumblebee,  
"I guess I did" said Bumblebee,  
"Yes, well done Bumblebee" said Megatron as he showed up, Bumblebee jumped on his feet as four huge decepticons appeared and beat Bumblebee down to the ground,  
"You though that you could beat me" said Megatron as he took the allsparks fragment before stepping on Bumblebee's chest,  
"I am not going to give up" Bumblebee said weakly,  
"Give up you worthless trash heap" said Megatron as he stepped on Bumblebee's chest harder,  
"No" Bumblebee said weakly,  
"Then die" said Megatron.  
Suddenly the allsparks fragments started to glow,  
"What that..." said Megatron as he let go of the fragments, it turned into a glowing ball of light and it was absorbed by Bumblebee's body, his body began to glow, Megatron and all of the decepticons backed away and Sari starred at Bumblebee.  
Bumblebee began to change, he heard Cronos say  
"Your future is going to be great",  
"What's happening to me?" asked Bumblebee, he wasn't scared, the glow was soft and warm, he began to grow, his speed boosters changed into something else, his paint job began melting away into a new color, a grayish blue and yellow,his armor changed it was lighter and not bulky, his helmet changed too, it no longer had small horns, it had a visor and lastly his symbol changed, it was now the Elite guard symbol only that it wasn't red it was golden.  
Finally the glow went away and the decepticons saw Bumblebee's new armor and they all looked at him shocked even Sari, Bumblebee felt different, that was because he was different, he now knows he is now a whole different bot, but with the same spark.

**To be continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Final battle:**

**Authors note: This is it, the final battle, lets see who wins, the decepticons or Bumblebee?**

Inside of the autobot base:

The decepticons were still shocked about Bumblebee's change in look, Bumblebee now looked like Jetfire now the only differences is the colors that are a grayish blue and yellow, he had a visor on his head and the symbol on his chest, it was the elite guard symbol only that it was gold instead of red.  
Bumblebee looked at his hands, feet and on his back he noticed his speed boosters changed into those wings jets use to fly,  
"Wow" Bumblebee thought, passing the shock Megatron shouted angrily  
"What are you all waiting for shoot him?", the decepticons obeyed and they all shot Bumblebee, there was an explosion, Megatron laugh evilly until the smoke cleared off, Bumblebee was still there without a single scratch on his armor, like nothing,  
"I'll teach you to challenge me" shouted Megatron angrily as he shot, the bullet didn't hit Bumblebee, somehow he had a shield around him, Bumblebee began to walk towards Megatron.  
Fear began to rise inside of Megatrons spark as he kept shooting Bumblebee, but neither of them hit Bumblebee, panicking all of the decepticons ran away,  
"Come back here you cowards" shouted Megatron,  
"Its over Megatron" said Bumblebee as he took out a sword, Megatron smiled and said  
"You are special", Bumblebee didn't loward the sword,  
"I don't know why you protect them, them who stab your back, they became elite guard members not thinking about what you'd feel, they ignored you, called you a kid" said Megatron, Bumblebee's expresion didn't change, but deep inside he felt that that was true,  
"If you were on my side I'd make sure your never treated that way, if we work together and conquer Cybertron I'll make you its ruler, you'll be adored by all and never you will be called just a kid or those other nicknames you hate" said Megatron.  
Bumblebee knew the game he was playing even if part of it was true, with a lightning fast move Bumblebee cut Megatron in half,  
"You messed with the wrong bot" said Bumblebee, he looked at Sari and said  
"Sari give the antidote to the autobots", Sari nodded and gave them the antidote.

Later that day:

All of the autobots were awaken,  
"Who is this autobot?" asked Optimus not recognizing Bumblebee,  
"Its me, the I'm just a kid I could never be an elite guard member" said Bumblebee,  
"Bumblebee!" shouted all of the autobots amazed,  
"I guess we deserve that" said Prowl who never agrees with Bumblebee,  
"What happen?" asked Bulkhead,  
"Why say it in words if I can just show you what happen" said Sari as she activated the screen, it showed what happen.  
In the end,  
"I don't believe what happen" said Ratchet,  
"Bumblebee, no your new name will be Rodimus, we beg for our forgiveness and for you to join our highest ranks, you are a special bot" said Ultra magnus kneeling, so did the others,  
"Indeed he is" said Cronos as he appeared,  
"Who are you?" asked Sari,  
"Cronos" said Bumblebee, now Rodimus,  
"No that is not my real name" said Cronos as he changed, his armor changed, it became shiny new, his face was restored,  
"My name is primus" he said.  
They all looked at him shocked,  
"I was looking for someone to rule planet Cyberron, so I put up a test, but every single bot I met didn't seem to have a pure spark, they were all the same until I met Rodimus here, he passed the test and prove to have a pure spark showing his loyalty and love for others" Primus said as a crown appeared on his hands,  
"Rodimus I apoint you ruler of Cybertron if you want to be" he said.  
Bumblebee was looked around,  
"Go ahead Rodimus" said Optimus,  
"You deserve it" said Sari,  
"I know your going to be a fine leader" said Ultra magnus,  
"Will be there when ever you need us" said Bulkhead, Bumblebee smiled and nodded.  
Primus placed the crown on his head and said  
"Your going to be one of the greatest ruler Cybertron has ever seen" and he disappeared.  
Bumblebee smiled at his friends, he knew he was never going to forget his adventure, he was going to tell it to his sparkling and his sparklings are going to tell their sparklings and who knows maybe they'll tell you about Bumblebee's adventure.

**The end.**


End file.
